


Now, and Later

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Drabble, Humor, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-26
Updated: 2010-03-26
Packaged: 2018-01-25 19:00:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1658987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Now, and Later

"Now?" Harry asked hopefully.

"Later." 

"Is there anything in particular we are waiting for?"

Severus looked up at him. " _I_ will decide when it is time."

As Severus again lowered his mouth to Harry's straining, needy, _aching_ cock, Harry really wished his lover wasn't such a bastard. 

Every muscle in his body was straining as he tried to thrust his hips forward but Severus's hand held him fast.

"Now?"

"No."

" _Please_ , Severus," Harry begged. 

"Come for me." Harry immediately came with a shout, his body arching off the bed. 

"I'm going to fuck you now," Severus murmured.

Harry yawned. 

"Later."


End file.
